She Came From the City
by sweet-satisfaction
Summary: Steve Randle's cousin comes down to Tulsa to get away from her mother for awhile. Once there, she meets up with her old best friend, Sodapop, and a boy she never expected to see again.
1. Chapter 1

**She Came From the City…**

Chapter One

Zipping up my backpack, I threw it onto my shoulder and looked around my room one last time. The soft blue walls were bare of the pictures I had pinned up all over it, the small closet was thinned out, and out the window I could see my best friend Carly waving at me.

Stepping outside, she ran up to me with a sad smile on her face.

"I'm gonna miss you, Bree." She hugged me, tears in her big brown eyes. My real name was Aubrey. I was average height, with long dark hair and soft blue eyes. I had naturally tan skin and I was thin for my age.

"I'll miss you too, Carly," I whispered into her embrace. "Don't have too much fun while I'm gone, k?" I grinned at her and she nodded, grinning.

After a few minutes, I silently got into my mother's 1960 Chevy truck. We weren't close at all, and that's why I was going to live with my cousin in Tulsa for a while. I only stayed around Oklahoma City for as long as I did because I had a lot of friends here. But it was the last straw when my mother came home crocked one night and smacked me dead across the face for coming home five minutes late.

We didn't speak the entire hour and a half drive until about five minutes before we got there.

"Aubrey?" she spoke hesitantly.

"Yeah." I looked straight ahead.

"I'm going to drop you off at the Gas Station. You'll meet Steve there, ok?"

"Ok."

"I'll miss you." She said softly.

"We both know that's a lie." I informed her quietly. She didn't defend herself. And we didn't speak again.

I grabbed my backpack off the seat and hopped out without a word. I walked towards the little store at the DX gas station. A group of five giggly girls were surrounding the counter and I sighed.

"Well girls, here's your change. See you later, ladies." A smooth voice spoke to them flirtatiously, and I could imagine the owner of it winking at them. They left whispering, blushing and giggling amongst themselves and I stepped up to the counter. I stopped midstride when I saw him.

He was most definitely handsome. His golden hair was greased back and a few loose strands fell into his gorgeous brown eyes. He looked over at me and grinned.

Oh, Glory…

"Well hello there. Haven't seen you around here before. And trust me, I've seen _every_ gal around here before." He winked and I lost my breath.

"Oh…" I shook my head to clear it. I was normally so good with talking to boys. "I'm Aubrey." I smiled up at him, blinking sweetly. I knew people liked the color of my eyes, so I always showed them off to people I was looking to impress.

"I'm Sodapop Curtis. Cute name by the way." He grinned even wider.

"I could say the same to you," I laughed. "It's not everyday I meet a Sodapop." It sounded vaguely familiar though, which was ridiculous. Who else do I know that's named Sodapop?

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, who do you think you're flirtin' with?" A dark haired, muscular guy with grease stains on his face walked out from the garage.

"This pretty girl right here?" he cocked an eyebrow questioningly at Steve.

"This pretty girl right here," he scoffed. "Well duh she's good-lookin', she's _my_ cousin after all."

"What!?" Soda looked wide-eyed at me. "You're tryin' to tell me that this gorgeous broad is related to your ugly mug?" he laughed at Steve.

"Yeah." Steve walked over to me. "How've you been Bree? Long time no see, eh?"

"Yeah, I've missed you Stevie." I smiled at him and gave him a quick hug.

"Bree? Bree!" Soda suddenly shouted, tackling me in a giant hug. What the hell…

"You came down here when we were 13, remember?" he looked at me, his eyes sparkling.

Suddenly, it all came flooding back to me.

"_Take care honey!" Mom called from the truck as she dropped me off in front of the Randle household._

"_Alright. Bye Mom!" I called back._

"_Aubrey! It's me, Steve!" he ran up to me and gave me a hug._

"_Hey Stevie!" I teased, grinning at him. He had come up to my house two years ago when his parents were getting divorced._

"_I have someone over, come on in and meet him." He told me, grabbing my hand and dragging me inside._

"_Hey Steve, who's the girl?" A young, blonde-haired boy with big brown eyes looked over at me with a soft smile._

"_This is my cousin Aubrey. I call her Bree though."_

"_Well, ain't that something. I'm Sodapop." He introduced himself._

"_Wow, really? I love your name!" I grinned at him._

"_Oh, most people just tease me about it," he smirked at Steve. "In fact, your cousin here used to call me 'Carbonated Beverage' for years."_

I gasped. "Carbonated Beverage!" I smiled, hugging him again. That summer had been so much fun. Soda, Steve and I had hung out all the time. A week before I left they introduced me to more of their friends, but I hardly remember them now.

Soda laughed at the old nickname Steve had given him in Elementary school.

"I was waiting for you two to remember each other," Steve smirked at us. "You two were like this that summer." He said, crossing his fingers.

I blushed, remembering that I had a little crush on him after a few weeks of hanging out with him and Steve all the time.

"Yeah," Soda laughed. "My little baby Bree. We were BFF's." he said, smiling at me and ruffling my hair. He was two months older than me, so he felt the need to call me 'Baby Bree' the whole summer. Also, we were best friends, so one day Steve was just teasing and called us 'BFFs', and Soda got hooked on calling us that too.

"_Were?_" I pouted at him, feigning hurt. "Have you replaced me already?"

"Awe, baby Bree, you know I mean we _are_ BFF's." he pouted too, except he looked so much cuter when he did it.

"But Sodaaaa…" someone whined. "You said _I_ was your BFF." A guy with long sideburns and a wide grin walked up to Sodapop.

I mock gasped. "You're two-timing me, Soda?"

"No, wait! It isn't what it looks like!" he dropped to his knees in front of me. "Don't leave me!" he pleaded dramatically.

"Ok, I forgive you." I smiled and dropped to my knees as well, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"But what about me?" Soda's friend asked sadly.

"I lied. I don't love you," Soda said simply. He turned to me with a mischievous grin. "My heart belongs to my little baby Bree!" he gave me a peck on the cheek and I blushed.

"Ok, that's enough kissing my cousin for one day." Steve said, pulling me out of Soda's grasp.

"Your cousin?" Soda's friend trailed off in thought. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Aubrey Randle?" he questioned, looking me up and down in disbelief.

"The one and only." I smirked. "And you are?"

"First you steal Soda from me, then you don't remember me?" he pretended to cry into his hands. "Naw, I'm just kidding. Two-Bit Mathews, at your service." He bowed before me.

"_Soda! Is this your girlfriend?" Someone said teasingly._

"_Naw, Two-bit. This is my new best friend, Aubrey! She's Steve's cousin." He smiled over at me and I blushed._

"_Wow, not only was Steve replaced, but he was replaced by his own cousin?" Two-bit looked over at me. "Well, anyway, since she's not your girlfriend, maybe she should go out with me instead." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively at me and I smiled shyly._

"_Not a chance in hell, Two-Bit." Steve spoke up for the first time. "Trust me Bree, you don't wanna go near this one." He shook his head and walked away._

"So, are you Sodapop's girlfriend yet?" he teased us. "If not, I'm still available baby." He purred with a wink.

"Hey Soda. Me and Two-Bit are going to the Nightly Double tonight, you comin'?" a younger boy walked into the store. I recognized him immediately.

"Ponyboy!" I smiled at him.

"Huh? Who are you?" he looked startled.

"_C'mon, Bree, you're so slow!" Soda whined from the steps of his house. Steve rolled his eyes next to me._

"_I'm coming Soda." I huffed as I met him at the door._

"_Ponyboy!" he yelled into the house. A young boy with light brown hair and gray-green eyes came to the door in a black T-shirt and jeans._

"_Hey Soda, what's up?" he asked, his eyes flickering to Steve and I._

"_This is Steve's cousin, Aubrey." He introduced me. I didn't feel shy in Ponyboy's gaze, and I stepped up to him. _

"_Nice to meet you, Ponyboy." I smiled sweetly at him and gave him a quick hug. "Soda has told me such great things about you…"_

"It's baby Bree!" Soda whooped. Ponyboy looked at me with those gray-green eyes for the first time in four years and gave me a small smile.

"Hey Aubrey. What're you doing back in town?"

"I'm staying with Steve for a while." I shrugged.

"Oh, cool! Darry will be glad Soda will be gone for the weekends again now that you're back. All Soda does on Saturdays is eat all our chocolate cake and watch those stupid soap operas-" His eyes sparkled teasingly.

"Ponyboy! No one was supposed to know about that!" Soda glared at his brother for a moment.

"Awe, Sodie, it's ok." I smiled at him.

"Naw, Greasers don't watch soap operas." Soda said gruffly.

"But Sodapop Curtis does." I gave him a peck on the cheek and he blushed, turning away.

"Anyway, Soda, you and Bree have to come to the Nightly double with us. Johnny and Dally will be there too." Two-Bit informed him offhandedly.

"Yeah, Two-Bit, we'd _love_ to come." I remarked sarcastically.

"You dig okay, baby." Two-Bit smirked at me and winked. Soda huffed.

"What's wrong Sodie? Jealous, much?" he ducked the swing Soda took at him and ran out of the store, Soda hot on his heels. Steve chuckled and leaned against the counter.

"He's a good kid. Nice, funny, and he don't let people push him around." Steve remarked to no one in particular.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, watching Soda tackle Two-Bit to the ground through the glass doors of the store. We all heard Soda yell "Holler Uncle!" to Two-Bit as he sat on top of him. Ponyboy chuckled at their antics and walked over to me.

"He missed you a lot after you left." Ponyboy said quietly. "Wouldn't stop bugging Steve about when you were coming back." I smiled at this, imagining a whining Soda following an irritated Steve around for the rest of the summer. Steve walked back into the garage, leaving us alone. "Steve was a lot…darker, after you went home. Wouldn't hang around much unless he was with Soda. Guess he felt kind of alone at home." I nodded, knowing how alike our households were. Steve and I felt like strangers in our own homes. Not close with the parent we had, and being pushed around whenever they decided to drown their sorrows in liquor.

Pony and I walked outside and sat on the bench in front of the store. We watched as Soda continued to chase Two-bit around the gas station. I rested my head on Ponyboy's shoulder and let out a contented sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**She Came From the City…**

Chapter Two

**A/N: So I was watching Adventure Time and eating Cheeseballs while writing this Chapter. I was also supposed to be studying. c:**

**GroupLovexoxo: Thanks for your review! I'm glad for that, I want Soda and Bree's relationship to be sweet and fluffy like that c:**

**Without further ado… Chapter Two!**

_Hold on, to me as we go _

_As we roll down this unfamiliar road _

_And although this wave is stringing us along _

_Just know you're not alone_

_Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

_-Phillip Phillips_

My eyes fluttered open to the ground slightly swaying.

"Huh?" I murmured sleepily. I looked around and my eyes widened as they met Sodapop's deep brown ones. He was carrying me bridal style towards the Curtis' house. He flashed me a bright grin.

"Mornin' Sunshine." He teased.

"Oh, uh, hey Soda. Why're ya carryin' me?" I asked, yawning.

"You fell asleep on Ponyboy's shoulder back at the DX," he told me "So I stuck you in Steve's car and here we are!" he smiled softly down at me.

"Where's Pony?" I looked behind Soda and, not seeing anyone, turned my confused gaze back to him.

"Oh. I get it. You like him better, huh?" he said sadly, looking down.

"No, Soda, I just wanna know where he went." I chuckled and touched his cheek lightly with my fingertips. He grinned again.

"He's inside. Probably washing the drool off his shirt." He smirked and pushed the door open, throwing me onto the couch and plopping down next to me. I slapped his arm and he laughed.

"Hey guys." Ponyboy walked out of the kitchen with a glass of chocolate milk.

"Hey Pony, can I see that for a minute?" Soda asked, gesturing to Ponyboy's drink.

"Yeah sure Soda, just don't dump it on Aubrey ok?" he winked at his older brother.

"Ponyboy! That was _one_ time!" Soda whined, taking a big gulp of the milk.

"Jesus Christ, Soda. I didn't think you were gonna drink half the glass!" He reached for his drink, but Soda held it above his head with a teasing grin on his face.

"C'mon, give it back!" Ponyboy groaned.

I reached behind Soda's head and grabbed the chocolate milk, handing it to Ponyboy with a small smile.

"Thanks Bree, you're the best!" Ponyboy's eyes sparkled as he glanced at Soda.

"Tryin' to steal my best friend, are ya Pony?"

"No need to steal her, she's already mine." Pony teased, throwing and arm around my shoulders.

"Watch it Pony, Soda might kick your head in." Two-Bit warned, swaggering into the kitchen and raiding the fridge for a beer.

They all sat down and watched Mickey Mouse for a while; just enjoying each other's company, with Two-Bit making a funny comment now and then. It was 5 o' clock when Steve pulled up out front.

"Yo Bree! C'mon, we gotta get you settled in!" He called from the Curtis' porch.

"I'm on it!" I yelled, hopping off the couch and grabbing my backpack out of Soda's room. "Later Sodapop!" I waved at him.

"See ya." He called back, putting his feet up on the table.

I climbed into the cab of Steve's truck and sighed. It's been a long day. After a few minutes, we pulled in front of a small white house with crooked concrete steps leading up to the door. Steve and I walked inside and up the stairway. He grabbed my hand and led me into the room next to his. The walls were a tawny color and the floor was the same old birch flooring as the rest of the house. A white dresser was pushed up against the wall near the door and the twin bed was in the opposite corner. A small closet and a nice sized window completed the room.

I lazily tossed my backpack next to the closet and pulled out the collection of pictures I had, pinning each one carefully on the wall near the window. I spent the next two hours putting up my old chiffon curtains, making the bed to my liking, putting away my clothes, and stashing the few personal belongings I had brought in the top of my dresser; a Polaroid camera, a sweet smelling perfume that had belonged to my grandmother, and a small bag of makeup.

An hour later Soda, Pony, Two-Bit and I were headed down to the drive in to catch a flick. They showed me their "Secret Greaser entrance" and that if I told anyone about it "I wouldn't be Two-Bit's friend anymore". We spent the whole two hours laughing at Two-Bit and Soda's antics, since they couldn't keep still to save their lives. On the way out, we met up with another dangerous hood I never forgot since my thirteenth summer.

"Hey there Dal," Two-Bit grinned at the tow-headed, blue eyed hood. "Randle's cousins back in town." He told Dallas, gesturing to me with his Pepsi.

Dallas Winston. I will never forget the day we first met.

_I was walking back to Steve's from the park, when I heard footsteps behind me. It was late and the sun had just set, leaving the streets in blanket of smothering darkness. I dared to glance behind me, and saw a head of blonde hair glaring at me with icy eyes. He suddenly grinned at me and started chasing me. Trying not to scream, I ran up the stairs to the house and threw open the door._

"_Steve!" I gasped, grabbing his arm and yanking him off the couch._

"_Jesus Bree, what is it?" He asked, rubbing his arm._

"_Who's that kid? He was chasing me!" I hid behind Steve as he opened the door and looked into the night._

"_Dallas!" he called as he spotted the kid. The kid slowed to a tuff slouch and leaned against the railing on the stairs._

"_Hey Steve, what's goin' on?" he smirked, lighting up a cigarette._

"_Why're ya scaring the hell outta pretty girls on the street?" he demanded, glaring at him._

"_I didn't do shit, Steve. I don't know what you're talking about." He lied smoothly._

"_I'm sorry, maybe I wasn't clear enough. How about you explain to me why the hell you were chasing my damn cousin home." Steve glared, eerily calm._

"_Damn Steve, I was just lookin' for some fun. Didn't know she was you're cousin and all." He smiled sheepishly, taking another drag. He walked up the stairs towards me, and I cautiously stepped out from behind Steve._

"_I'm Dallas Winston. Don't forget it." He smirked at me for a moment, then turned on his heel and strolled off into the night._

_I never did._

"Hey there, kid. Long time no chase." He smirked at me, his eyes cold.

"Yeah. Haven't seen you a while." I said with a chuckle.

"You turned into quite the looker. I had good taste in broads even then, eh Two-Bit?" he said after a pause.

"Didn't know you had a thing for Dallas, Bree. How about that." Soda leaned back against the fence we had just climbed under. I hit him lightly and laughed.

"Now if only Steve had turned into a looker." Two-bit grinned. We were walking back home now, and Two-Bit was playing around absentmindedly with a black-handled switchblade. Eventually Dallas and Two-Bit split to go over to Buck's, and Pony, Soda and I ended up at my house.

"Y'all wanna come in?" I asked, holding the door open.

"We'd love to Bree, but Darry would skin us alive if we're late again. We'll see ya tomorrow." Ponyboy said ruefully, and they were on their way.

I now sat on my bed, absentmindedly flipping through a Vogue magazine.

Soda swaggered in, looking mighty tuff in his leather jacket and dark wash jeans with a rip on the knee. I stood up surprised and he grabbed my waist, shoving me against the wall.

"Bree…" he breathed softly into my ear, before crashing his lips to mine.

"Soda…what?" I mumbled against his lips, my blue eyes wide and slightly frightened.

"I love you Aubrey." He said, pulling away to look into my eyes.

"What?" I asked, stunned.

"I said…WAKE UP AUBREY!" his voice suddenly changed into a deep growl and my eyes flew open.

"What do you want Steve?" I groaned, rolling over and shoving my face in the pillow.

"Soda's here to see you," He said, lighting up a smoke. "Woke me up at damn near dawn and I told him to go home. But he's back, and he ain't goin' away anytime soon."

"Ugh, ok. Tell him I'll be down in a sec." I said groggily, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and going into the bathroom. I brushed my hair until it was perfectly soft and smooth, parted it, then brushed it out again. I changed into a pair of ripped jeans and a dark blue and red flannel shirt. I threw on some mascara and a bit of eyeliner as well, topping it off with cherry Chapstick.

I ran down the stairs and tripped on the last step, landing in a pair of strong arms. Remembering my dream, I blushed at his embrace.

"Easy there, baby Bree. In a rush to see me?" he teased.

"From what I hear, _you_ were in a rush to see _me_," She said, winking. "Steve says you were here at the crack of dawn."

"Yeah, well, I had to make sure Ponyboy didn't steal you away from me in the middle of the night. He's a night person, ya know? I ain't. I'm definitely a morning person." He rambled on with a smile on his face. Suddenly, I woke up from whatever groggy trance I was in and it hit me like a ton of bricks. I had dreamed of Soda _kissing me_. I mean I know I had a crush on him when we were 13, but not anymore! I touched my lips subconsciously, remembering how it had felt to have his pressed against them. _What did it mean?_ I wondered. I realized then I wouldn't want it to happen, because it might screw up my relationship with Soda or Steve if we were together.

"Bree?" Soda waved his hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"Oh, hey Soda. Sorry, I was just…thinking. What were you saying?" I apologized.

"I was wondering how long you were staying here." He said, his eyes shining hopefully.

"I don't know. But I know I'll start the school year here. Maybe we'll be in the same classes." I smiled at him.

"Oh…uh, I don't think we will be." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why?" I asked. Maybe he didn't want to be in my classes and he'd change his schedule so he wasn't in any of them. The idea hurt more than I cared to admit.

"I…dropped out." He looked away and at the floor. I really didn't expect that. Soda was such a good kid; _dropout_ didn't seem like a word that would describe him.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No it's fine. I'm dumb anyway." He smiled sadly at me.

"You're not dumb Soda." I shook my head and rolled my eyes as if the idea were preposterous.

"Thanks, kid." He ruffled my hair and we walked out the door together. We ended up at the Curtis house after a few minutes of us goofing off. I swung open the door and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Ten minutes later, Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit were sitting on the couch when I walked out, planning to sit exactly there.

"Guys…" I whined, looking at the couch sadly. Three faces turned and grinned at me.

"C'mere." Soda said, waving for me to go over to him. I complied, standing in front of him. A second later he had turned me around, grabbed my waist and sat me on his lap.

"What do you think you're doing, Curtis?" Steve growled at him as a blush colored my face.

"Uhh…going to take a shower! See ya Randle #1 and #2." He grinned and jumped up, sliding me off of him and onto the couch.

Ponyboy came out of his room a few minutes later, rubbing his eyes and shuffling into the kitchen. I hopped up and followed him in.

"Hey Pony." I said. He started, turning around to face me.

"Oh, hey Aubrey," he grabbed some cake out of the fridge. "What're you and the guys doing here so early?"

"Actually," I said glancing at the clock. "It's eleven, Pone."

"Oh." We hung out in the kitchen for a while, eating chocolate cake and talking about books we've read and laughing about good movies we've seen. Ponyboy was always so easy to talk to about everything. He just understood.

"Ponyboy, you seen my shirt anywhere?" Soda strolled into the kitchen wearing nothing but a towel. I tried not to stare, I really did.

"Yeah, it was dirty so I threw it in the wash." Ponyboy told his brother.

"No it wasn't! It only had one stain on it!" Soda objected.

"But that stain was the size of a dinner plate, Soda." He rolled his eyes and smiled at me.

"Hi Bree, enjoying the view?" Soda looked over at me and smirked, gesturing to himself. I blushed and glared at him.

"I'm sure she's seen better." Pony teased.

"Yeah, yeah little buddy." Soda huffed and ruffled his younger brother's hair.

"So…school starts next week." Two-Bit came in, grinning.

"Yup, so what?" Ponyboy asked, glancing up at him.

"Well, will we be starting this year with the lovely Ms. Randle?" he wondered aloud, looking at me with humor dancing in his grey eyes.

"Yes." I grinned at Two-Bit.

"Great! We'll be getting into so much trouble-" suddenly, Darry walked into the kitchen, eyeing us all suspiciously.

"Why are all these damn hoods in my kitchen? Scram," he mock yelled, smiling at us. His eyes flickered over to me and he stopped short. "Aubrey?" he asked, eyes wide and disbelieving

"Hi Darry," I smiled up at him. "I missed you guys so much, I decided to move in." I grinned. He shook his head with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey Dar! I was just tellin' Bree and Pony about how many good deeds we'd be doing when school starts." He lied with a fake sweet smile on his face.

"When it comes to you Two-Bit, that would be…none." He said flatly, taking a swig of his coffee.

"Awe Dar, I can be good." He whined, and as I walked out of the kitchen I heard Darry's booming laugh.

I sat down on the couch and a few moments later Soda plopped down beside me with only a pair of jeans and his DX hat on. He pulled it down and glanced at the TV, calling out "Hey Two-Bit, Mickey's on TV!"

Two-Bit walked out of the kitchen with a bottle of beer in his hand, his grey eyes transfixed to the television.

"Randle!" Darry called from the kitchen. Two heads snapped up and looked in the direction of the sound. Sodapop burst out laughing at this synchronized action.

"Sorry," Darry muttered. "Steve! Tell Soda that if he doesn't get his lazy butt up off that couch, he won't make it to work and we won't have dinner tonight." He glared at Soda, who shrugged and went to go find his shirt.

Ponyboy strolled over and replaced Soda's place beside me. He had a thick book in his hands, and his green-grey eyes were skimming it quickly, as if he'd read it numerous times. I suddenly remembered a shy little dark haired boy walking alongside Ponyboy and talking softly to him about movies and books and other things.

"How's Johnny doing? He wasn't at the movies last night." I asked Ponyboy, poking him playfully in the side. He laughed and moved away, setting his book down for the moment.

"He's probably down at the lot. You wanna go see him?" Pony asked me.

"Yeah sure! Let's go." I jumped up and grabbed Pony's hand, pulling him out the door with me.

"Jeez, I see why Soda hangs around with you so much. You're two of a kind." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh shut up." I muttered, letting go of his hand and shoving mine in my pockets.

"Make me!" He laughed, sticking his tongue out at me. I ran towards him and he took off towards the lot in a fit of laughter. I was really fast; Steve would always want me on his team when we played football with Soda and Ponyboy. I sat down on an old car seat when we got there, out of breath. Johnny was curled up underneath an old denim jacket, his head resting on a tire with a hole gouged out of the side.

"Hey Johnnycake, someone's here to see ya. Wake up." Ponyboy whispered to him, nudging Johnny's side with his foot.

"Hey Pony," Johnny yawned. "Ya say something about a visitor?" he asked groggily, looking around with big black eyes that had dark circles underneath them.

"Yeah, guess who's back in town," Ponyboy grinned, lighting up a cigarette. "Aubrey Randle." Johnny narrowed his eyes for a second, searching his brain for a familiar memory to connect with the name. Suddenly his eyes lit up in recognition and darted up to meet mine.

"Hi Aubrey." He said softly.

"Hey there Johnnycake." I smiled at him. I reached over and plucked the cig out of Pony's mouth and putting it in my own. Taking a drag, I leaned up against a streetlight.

"I didn't know you smoked." Pony stated, reaching back for his smoke. I held it above his head with a smirk.

"Pony, the last time I saw you, you were 11 years old. I didn't know you smoked either." He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

A few hours later, I was at the DX. Steve was impressed and annoyed by my knowledge of cars, Soda thought it would be funny to take my shoes and hide them somewhere, and I was having fun making Soda's fan club jealous by getting him to spend all his time talking to me. The sun was setting by the time I found my shoes again, so I hopped off the counter and waved goodbye to the boys.

The streets were covered in darkness and a cold rain was falling, causing the hot streets to emit an eerie fog. I heard the distant rumble of an engine in the background and focused on getting home. As a silver Mustang rounded the corner, I walked faster, breathing hard.

"Hey baby, why don't you let us show you a good time?" an obviously drunk soc called out the window of the car, breaking into raucous laughter. I broke into a run as the rain started coming down harder. I hadn't seen these streets in four years and was beginning to think I had made a wrong turn somewhere. Something grabbed my arm and yanked me around to face it.

"Baby, c'mon. We just wanna have a little fun with ya." He leaned his face up close to mine; the thick smell of beer on his breath made me want to vomit.

I leaned back, locking my knees and bracing myself. Pulling my right arm back, I let it snap forward with as much force as I could. I smirked at the satisfying crunch of my fist connecting with his jaw. Steve had taught me how to throw a mean right hook in case any "annoying boys were bothering me". The soc's eyes filled with hatred and me glared down at me, wiping blood away from the corner of his mouth.

"You greasy bitch!" he snarled at me, digging his nails into my arm and tossing me into the grasp of his buddies. All four of them circled around me for a moment and then they pounced forward. The tallest one tackled me to the ground and ripped off my jacket. He then popped each button of my shirt off one at a time with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Now baby, hold still and you'll feel real good in a minute, okay?" he smirked down at me, reaching for the zipper on my jeans. My eyes widened in horror. I desperately tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"Now, now. If you don't hold still, it'll be much worse for you, doll." I felt the cold metal on my skin and froze. I knew that feeling. The metallic, icy feeling of a blade being lightly dragged across your skin.  
I noticed his friends suddenly ran away, but my mind was in a horrified haze. I couldn't feel anything except that blade. But then it just stopped moving. I glanced up and almost let out a scream.

Standing above the soc who held the blade, was none other than Dallas Winston. The silver barrel of a gun was pressed up against the soc's temple.

"Dally…" I whimpered, choking back another scream.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Dallas asked him in a quiet voice. It was a voice filled with silent, smoldering rage. His icy eyes glared down.

"Nothing man, I ain't doing nothing." He rushed, eyes filled with fear.

"If there's one thing I can't stand, it's this; lowlife guys who gets their kicks by beatin' on ladies. Does it make you feel like a man? Huh? Does it!?" He demanded, screaming at him.

"No…no." he pleaded quietly.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your fucking brains out right now. This girl right here, she's my girl, pal. Give me one good reason!" Dallas shouted.

"I…I can give you anything you want." He said, reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

"I don't want your damn charity. Get the fuck outta here," He said, lowering the gun and glaring at the soc once more. He didn't look back, just ran and ran towards his friends. Dally looked over at me now. "And you. What the hell are you doing out here?" he asked lightly, taking off his leather jacket and throwing it to me. I put it on quickly, as my shirt and jacket were now ruined and I was only wearing a lacy black bra. I quickly pulled up my jeans and Dally helped me to my feet.

"I'm sorry Dallas." I whispered, not meeting his eyes. I really didn't know why I was sorry.

"It ain't your fault. Just try not to walk around at night alone, ok?" he told me, lighting up a smoke.

"Yeah," I said, nodding my head quickly. "Why'd you say I was your girl?" I asked, glancing up at him.

"I dunno," he replied, shrugging his shoulders and letting out a puff of smoke as we walked towards the Curtis house. "Guess it would make him think I was really gonna pull the trigger." He smirked at me. I nodded in understanding as we reached the door. He held it open for me and I smiled sarcastically.

"Always the perfect gentleman." I teased. He rolled his eyes.

"Givin' me sass even after I saved your sorry ass. Damn Randles." He sighed, but there was a ghost of a smile on his face. I heard a gasp as soon as I walked in and turned around to see Soda and Ponyboy. I gripped the jacket closer to me as Soda stalked towards Dally in pure rage.

"What the hell did you do to her?" he screamed, getting up in his face. This really ticked Dally off.

"Back off Curtis. I saved the day. Found this little broad gettin' herself raped by some lowlife socs. I felt the blood drain from my face as I recalled what had happened. Sodapop turned around quickly taking my face in his hands and looking into my eyes.

"They…they…" he trailed off with horror in his deep brown eyes.

"No. Dally came just in time." I whispered. His eyes hardened and he grabbed my hand, pulling me into the room him and Pony shared. Soda tossed me a black t-shirt and a soft flannel shirt to go over it. I quickly put it on, throwing Dallas' leather jacket to the side.

Soda sat beside me on the bed in a white shirt and faded jeans. I must look like a mess in his ten sizes too big shirt and my tear-stained face.

"Bree, I'm so sorry. Steve went home after work and then called us saying that you were gone. I told him you were probably just fine and that he didn't need to worry. Maybe we would've found you sooner if I hadn't. I'm so sorry… I don't know what we'd do if we lost you. Hell, I don't know what _I'd_ do if I lost you. I only got you back yesterday." He looked into my eyes again with those heart melting brown orbs and I felt like crying. He leaned closer, his lips inches apart from my own, and I froze.


End file.
